1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector used for the connection of a wire harness or the like in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a waterproof connector 50 shown in FIG. 7 has proposed as a connector with which a waterproof plug made of rubber is integrally formed.
That is, in FIG. 7, the waterproof connector 50 includes a plug accommodating chamber 53 on a connector housing 51 in which a waterproof plug 52 is accommodated, and a number of terminal accommodating cavities 54 formed at the front portion of the plug accommodating chamber 53. Through the waterproof plug 52 are formed sealing through holes 55 at positions corresponding to those of the terminal accommodating cavities 54, and two rows of projections 56 are formed on the inner peripheral surface of the sealing through holes 55.
A plug cover 57 covers the waterproof plug 52 at the rear end portion of the connector housing 51 and is fixed thereto with an engagement hole of a resilient arm 58, which is formed on the peripheral wall of the plug cover 57, being engaged with an engagement projection 59, which is formed on the inner peripheral wall of the connector housing 51, to prevent the waterproof plug 52 from being dropped off. Further, the plug cover 57 is provided with through holes 60 at portions corresponding to those of the sealing through holes 55 of the waterproof plug 52.
A terminal metal fitting 62, which is connected to an electrical wire 61 in advance, is inserted into the through hole 60 from a rear portion of the connector housing 51 so as to pass the sealing through hole 55 of the waterproof plug 52. Then, a spacer 63 is inserted into through holes 51a which are formed at the front portion of the connector housing 51, and the terminal metal fitting 62 and a resilient locking arm 54b are engaged with each other to secure the terminal metal fitting 62 to the connector 50 through the first locking projection 63a and the second locking projection 63b of the spacer 63. As a result, a cylindrical electrical contact portion 62a of the terminal metal fitting 62 and an opening 54a at an end of the terminal accommodating cavity 54 are maintained to face to each other.
In case that the electrical wire 61 bends at a prescribed angle, 90 degrees for example, to generate tension under the condition illustrated as an electrical wire 61' also, in order to maintain the waterproofness of the waterproof connector 50, the width dl of the waterproof plug 52 should be widened, or the width d2 of the plug cover 57 should be increased to mitigate the tension caused by the electrical wire 61' at a sealing portion, that is, the waterproof plug 52 and the plug cover 57.
However, in the conventional waterproof connector 50, to mitigate the tension caused by the electrical wire 61' at the sealing portion, it is required to increase the width d1 of the waterproof plug 52 and the width d2 of the plug cover 57, which causes problems that the dimension and weight of the connector housing 51 become larger and heavier.